Valor
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: La maestra perecía ida, aun cuando ya todos se encontraban en el aula, por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía fuertemente. #RivetraWeek2016 Día 5: Au


**Valor**

* * *

Advertencias: Con motivo del #RivetraWeek2016, 5°Dia: Au, Leve Ooc.

* * *

Unos pequeños ojos color carbón permanecían atentos y brillosos hacia el mayor que sostenía su mano con firmeza y seguridad, era invierno y el viento no cesaba de soplar.

─Tío, nos pasamos una cuadra, mi escuela esta atrás

El hombre paro en seco dirigiéndole una mirada fría a la niña─ Tsk, debiste decírmelo

─No fue mi intención

Nuevamente tomaron camino pero en dirección contraria, la dirección correcta, al entrar al establecimiento noto que el lugar estaba repleto de niños que en su defecto eran simples mocosos.

─Tío, ya puedes soltar mi mano

Levi analizo a su sobrina que parecía desesperada pero paciente por irse, se agacho a su altura y le acomodo mejor la bufanda gris que él mismo le había hecho ─De acuerdo, pero antes quisiera hablar con tu maestra

La pequeña lo llevo arrastrando hacia una parte del patio escolar, en donde un grupo de señoras chismoseaban mientras bebían té.

─Señorita Petra─ grito la pequeña niña al grupo de mujeres grandes y del mismo salió una mujer joven con mirada amable.

─ ¡Buen día Mikasa! ─ saludo cantarinamente mientras besaba la mejilla de la pálida niña─ No debes gritar, se siempre respetuosa con tus mayores

─Si señorita

─Excelente, ahora ve con tu grupo

La pelinegra corrió junto a sus compañeros, por otro lado Levi se volvió a la docente mientras sacaba unos papeles de su tapado ─Disculpe…

─Petra, Petra Ral

Él le extendió los papeles ─Señorita Ral, mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, soy el tío de Mikasa y estas son las autorizaciones para retirarla del colegio ya que sus padres están en un viaje de negocios y me pidieron a mi hacerme cargo de ella en su ausencia

La pelinaranja leyó varias veces los documentos ─ De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema Señor Ackerman

─Levi

Ella arqueo una ceja confundida ─No comprendo

El Ackerman gruño por lo bajo y respondió molesto ─Dime Levi, es más cómodo así

─Oh…Bueno, Levi, nos vemos más tarde

─Si

La maestra perecía ida, aun cuando ya todos se encontraban en el aula, por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía fuertemente. Así paso alrededor de tres meses, algunas miradas intensas, charlas cotidianas o algún pequeño momento para intentar hablarse, todo iba bien si no fuera porque había recibido una llamada de la escuela de Mikasa, al llegar al lugar noto que la niña estaba sentada en el salón de espera solo que encontró algo rojo desagradable a su vista.

─Oye, ¿Dónde está la bufanda que te hice?

La niña respondió cautelosamente con unas mejillas levemente sonrosadas, para mal gusto de su tío─ Se rompió

─ ¿Y quién te la dio?

─Un amigo…Eren

─Tsk, de acuerdo, sube al auto

Entre pequeños saltos contemplo el lazo rojo que se extendía por el viento, el rojo no era su color favorito pero debía abstenerse, si a su sobrina le gustaba no era quien para privarla de colores.

─Oh disculpe, Levi

Al parecer no era la única que llevaba algo rojo en el cuello, la pelinaranja también tenía una bufanda del mismo color.

─Señorita Petra

La mujer paro en seco mientras revolvía en su cartera hasta sacar unos retazos de lana gris.

─Levi, su sobrina defendió a sus amigos de unos niños más grandes que ella y utilizo su bufanda en el acto…No sé como los defendió pero la bufanda quedo hecho trizas, esto es lo que recogí del suelo

Cuando los agarro, toco las manos de las maestra notando la suave piel de ella ─Ya veo

─Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, solo hable con ella, el establecimiento se encargara de lo demás

─Gracias

─De nada, es todo un honor

El Ackerman se dirigió a la salida dejando a una desilusionada Petra sin embargo este freno antes de cerrar la puerta.

─ ¿Le gusta el café?

─No, me gusta prepararlo aunque de hecho prefiero el té

─En la cafetería Shinganshina, a las 17:00hs ¿Te parece?

La ojimiel sonrió ─Me parece perfecto

─Nos vemos…más tarde

─Claro─ contesto con una cara boba

El pequeño hombrecillo antes de salir murmuro ─Por cierto, el rojo te queda bien─ con eso se le fue todo el valor que poseía.

Y Petra se desmayó.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Vengo algo atrasada pero ya los voy recompensando de a poco, ¿Qué les pareció? No pude evitar ponerlo a Levi como familiar de Mikasa y se me fue de la mano ya que quedo muy family pero no importa, hay Rivetra y eso es lo que vale… Creo que me falta inspiración, bueno espero sus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
